Demon Hunters
by Starrose1
Summary: Andrea and Alexandra are twins that work for an under cover agency that knows about the existence of demons. They are after one perticular demon. So when they are moved to Kagome's hometown what problems will this cause her and Inuyasha?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha and co.

They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Prologue

Andrea looked at her sister as rain started pouring down from the sky. 

Alexandra opened up her Umbrella and both sisters got under it and ran towards the bus stop.

A figure looked down at them as they ran. ' If they thought they could leave their old home behind without me knowing it, they are incredibly wrong.' Annabel thought, as she looked on. ' I still have a score to settle with them.

As both girls boarded the bus people stared at them. 'Gees, like they've never seen twins.' Andrea thought. She followed Alexandra towards the back of the Bus and sat across a girl with black hair and a white and green uniform. The girl smiled at them. She smiled back. - Alex, there's something strange about this girl. I can sense something from her- Alexandra looked at the girl. - It must be nothing. She doesn't look like a demon, and remember were only after demons. We must find him- Andrea nodded. They were demon hunters that had been assigned to a new territory. Their Boss had told them that lately they had gotten a lot of demon signals around that place so they were going to be send to a new place. Both twins had had no problem with it since they were looking for a certain demon that they had been hunting for sometime now. They had proven that he had not been there. Now they were on their way to a new place. - I hope this time we find him- she mentally told her sister. Andrea nodded. The girl got out not far from a temple and started towards it.

Andrea watched her until the Bus drove out of sight. 


	2. Chapter 1: Attack

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 1: Attack

Andrea opened her eyes from a dream she couldn't remember. She looked out the door of her window and sighted when she saw that it had verily turned light. ' No way I'm going to get sleep now.' she thought. Getting up she took her clothes and headed for the bathroom. 

Alex opened Andy's door and was surprised when she didn't find her in bed. " Wow, this only happens ones in a blue moon." She could hear the shower running. " So she decided to get up on time for once." She closed the door of the room behind her and went downstairs. They had arrived here on a Friday, which left them two days to look around town fro the particular demon they were looking for. At least this time they had not gotten stuck in a hotel because their boss's secretary had forgotten to make arrangements for their apartment before they came here.

She decided they would get something to eat when they left, she didn't exactly want to cook on their first day on their new job.

She heard footsteps coming down stairs and her sister appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. Alex looked up from the schedule she had made for them for today. " So were eating out?" Andy asked. Alex nodded as she rechecked her schedule. " Do you really think we'll find him here?" Andy asked. Alex sighted. " I hope we do, Andy, we've spend three years looking for him." Andrea nodded. She knew how her sister felt. Since death of their parents they had searched for the demon that had caused their death. 

At first they hadn't known how their parents had died, but a week after an eyewitness had come forward. He had described the demon he said had killed the girl's parents.

For some reason Alex didn't want to believe the stranger at first. Alex had told Andy that there was something she didn't like about the stranger but then he had been found dead in an alley way. Then Alex had believed. So here they were looking for the demon far from their home.

Andy made sure she had all she would need in case they found any demon up to no good. 

Her uniform she wore under her black pants and black long sleeve shirt. Her sister wore identical clothes to hers. Both twins liked to dress alike sometimes. 

She closed her backpack and swung it over her shoulder. Andy did the same. " Let's get going." She said to Alex.

************************************************************************

Kagome went downstairs to breakfast, hoping that Inuyasha would not show up so early in the morning. For some reason she kept thinking there had been something strange about the twin girls she had seen yesterday. She shook her head. There had been nothing wrong with them; it was only that she had been spending too much time in feudal Japan. 

She had a lovely breakfast and lunch, but that's where her nice time at home finished. Inuyasha showed up asking why she was had not showed up when she was suppose too.

Kagome ignored him and went up to her room to pack. She wouldn't get anything dome with him around. 

This is about where things became even stranger than perhaps usual.

Annabel watched the temple from her place on top of the building. She smiled. " Yes the shards are here, and I'll get them. I will do as my master commands." she jumped down from the building and landed on her feet. Quickly she jumped to the other side of the street and landed on top of the last stair to the Temple. Then she walked forward. 

Inuyasha got up from his third sit in five minutes and was going to start arguing again when he caught a scent. " Is something wrong?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha had started to growl. " Stay here." he said and jumped out of the window. Kagome frowned. What was wrong now? 

Inuyasha stopped in front of the girl. He took out his Tetsusaiga and to his surprise it transformed. The girl really didn't look like a demon at all. She had long light brown hair that had a tint of red in it. Her eyes were the color hazel. She wore a black body suit, at her back hung a sword. She smiled. " Hello, I'm here for the Shikon shards, give them to me and I will leave with out hurting you." " How do you know about the Shikon shards?" he asked. She shrugged. " That is for me to know and for you not to find out." she extended her right hand. " Now hand them over." " No way!" he yelled as he charged forward. He swung and she disappeared. " You should work on you swords man ship. It is very sloppy," she said from behind him. He swung again to where she was. She once again disappeared. " No one tells me what to do!" he said. He looked around for her and found her walking away from him toward Kagome's home. " What do you think you're doing turning away from me?!" he charged towards her but she again disappeared. " You do not posses the shards, therefore I have no business with you." He looked up to see her floating in midair. " Inuyasha, what are you doing?" He looked back towards the Temple to see Kagome running forward. " Get back into the house!" he shouted. 

Kagome stopped when she was near enough to see whom Inuyasha was fighting. 

She couldn't believe it, the girl floating in midair was one of the girls she had seen in the bus, but this one seemed less nicer than the other two and her passive expression gave her the chills. Before she realized it the girl was in front of her. Kagome backed up a step.

" You have the shards, give them to Me." the girl said. Kagome backed up. " I don't have them." The girl shrugged. " Then you will die." Kagome found herself lifted by her neck, as the girl started squeezing her neck, cutting out her air supply. " Leave her alone!" Inuyasha ran towards the girl faster than before, and actually sliced the hand that was holding Kagome. Kagome coughed and threw away from her the hand that still clutched her throat. The girl picked up her hand and placed it against the stump. A white light surrounded her arm, when it was gone her arm was whole again. She looked at Inuyasha with hatred in her eyes, but also surprise. " You move faster when she is in trouble." she turned away from them and began walking away. " We'll meet again, you can count on that." " You're not going anywhere." Inuyasha shouted as her ran forward. The Tetsusaiga only met air when he swung it forward. 

He looked around to make sure he was gone, and then placed the Tetsusaiga back in its scabbard. " This day just gets stranger. I meet saw two girls that looked exactly like her yesterday." Kagome said, coming to stand next Inuyasha. " Great, that just means we have two more demons to handle." Inuyasha said. Somehow Kagome doubted the other two were bad. 


	3. Chapter 2: Battle and Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. So don't sue.

Chapter 2: Battle and Discovery

Andrea looked up at the Temple. " I still don't think there was anything wrong with that girl." Alex said, for the 20th time that day. Andrea rolled her eyes. " Remember what you said about that man being suspicious?" Alex nodded. Andy saw that she had gotten her point across so she didn't say anything else.

They went up the stairs and knocked on the front door. A small boy opened it. " Can I help you?" the boy asked. " We saw a girl coming here yesterday, she had black hair and a green white uniform, does she live here?" Andy asked. " Yes that's my sister," the boy said. " Can we talk to her?" Andy asked. The boy shook his head. " She's not here she went to help Inuy.." the boy stopped and covered his mouth. Both girls looked at each other. " What were you going to say?" Andy asked the boy. " N..n..nothing, I'm sorry my sister isn't here." He closed the door. " Well that wasn't very nice." Alex said. " Forget about that!" Andy said, looking at her sister, " He was clearly going to say Inuyasha! We found him, we found our parents killer!" Alex felt that something was not right here, but her sister seemed very exited to finally be close to avenging their parents, so she said nothing. " Come on, Alex, you're the one that can sense demons better than I can so start sensing!" Alex sighted and did so. She could feel that a hanyou had been here and strangely enough she could sense the girls lingering aura. She looked at Andy. " Your right about that girl not being normal, I can sense her lingering aura and she has powers of a very powerful priestess." Andy smiled. " And?" Andy asked. " I can also sense that a hanyou was also here." She walked forwards following the traces that the hanyou had left. In front of a shrine she stopped and looked back at the front of the temple. " Not only that, I just sensed Annabel was here, apparently having a fight with the hanyou." Andy now looked surprised. " She's here? I can't believe she followed us all the way here! Why can't she just leave us alone!" " I ask myself the same question." Alex said, turning back towards the shrine. " Come on it leads inside." Andy walked behind her sister. " Well?" Andy asked. Alex was now looking down on a well. " It leads down here." Andy joined her sister. " Are you sure?" she asked. Alex nodded. " Then lets go." Andy jumped into the well before Alex could do anything to stop her. " Someday her hastiness is going to get both of us in trouble." she jumped in. 

When she landed her sister was already climbing out of the well. Alex stayed in her spot, looking up at the sky. There was no roof any more. Instead Alex could see trees. " What is going on here?" she asked herself. " Maybe you should come up here and figure it out yourself." Andy called from above. Alex started making her way out of the well.

When she got there she looked around with wide eyes and opened mouth. " Where is this?" she asked. " Who cares as long as that demon is here, now can you track him?" Alex snapped out of her stunned state and concentrated. She nodded, " Yes, it seems that he spends a lot of time here, and so does the girl and a few others." Andy started walking forward. " Andy wait, we should change into our uniforms now." Andy looked at her. " Yeah, I think you're right." 

They had their uniforms under the clothes they were wearing so all they did is take that off and put it into their backpacks. Andy strapped her boomerang behind her and her sword on her waist. Then she looked at Alex. She had done the same. Unlike Andy, Alex didn't really like fighting, the reason that she also brought with her a fighting staff, and any time that they had to eliminate a demon it would be Andy doing it. Both girls uniform were black, and both wore black boots. This had saved them a couple of times, since any time one was tiring the other would step in and start fighting until the other was ready to fight. This always confused their opponents, and made the job easier for both girls. Added to that they both carried a sealing glove on their left hand.

" Ready?" Andy asked Alex. Alex nodded and started tracking both the girl and the hanyou. 

Kagome finished telling Kaede about the strange girl Inuyasha had battled and the other two that she had seen yesterday. Shippou listened to Kagome while lying on her lap. Sango and Miroku also listened. " It's a strange story indeed." Kaede said. " They must be triplets." " But I didn't sense anything evil from the other two girls." Kagome said. " There must be an explanation to all this." Miroku said. " She knew about the jewel." Inyasha said. " That is strange." Kaede said. " That's all you have to say?" Inuyasha said, getting annoyed. All ignored him and kept talking. 

Alex looked at the hut. " This place looks like if it were from a long time ago," she told her sister." Who cares, where is he?" Andy asked getting inpatient. Alex pointed to the hut some twelve feet from them. Andy took out her sword. " Were looking for a hanyou by the name of Inuyasha! If your there you better come out!" Andy yelled. Alex shook her head; her sister never knew how to wait.

All inside heard the girl; Inuyasha wasted no time and went outside. He looked at both girls in front of him. Kagome and the others ran out after Inuyasha, and stopped to look at both girls. Both looked exactly like the girl that Inuyasha had fought, except that instead of having a passive expression one the one in front had a look hatred that seemed to be directed at Inuyasha. The one behind the other had an uncertain expression on her face. 

" I'm Inuyasha, what do you want?" The girl in front smiled. " I'm here to kill you." The girl ran forward. " Andy, wait!" Andy paid no attention to Alex she started fighting Inuyasha, who drew the Tetsusaiga only to discover that it didn't transform. He jumped away from Andy, and blocked with the scabbard. " That scabbard isn't going to save your life you murder!" Andy yelled, forcing Natasha a step back, " Your going to pay for killing my parents!" Andy lashed out at Inuyasha, who kept blocking and getting out of her way. " What are you talking about, I've never even meet your parents!" Inuyasha yelled. " Liar!" Andy said trying to find a weak spot. " Alex, what are you doing standing there? Come and help me!" Alex looked from the group watching her, and the fight, to her sister lashing out at Inuyasha. " He seems to be having trouble with you Alex, It wouldn't be fair two against one." " Stop thinking like that Alex, he didn't think about fairness when he killed our parents!" " Right." Alex said quietly. She took her staff and headed to help her sister, and found herself face to face with the monk. " Out of my way, our quarrel isn't with you." Alex said. " You must get through me to get to him." he said. Alex growled. ' This is going all wrong.' she thought. 

The rest looked on from one fight to the one that had just started. " What do we do?" Shippou asked. " I'm not sure." Kagome said. She looked at both girls. " The one Miroku is fighting seems to be the most sensible, lets see if we can convince her that Inuyasha didn't do any thing." They ran towards the two combatants. " Stop!" Kagome yelled, coming between Miroku and the girl. Alex verily stopped before she could hit the girl in the stomach. " What do you want?" Alex asked. " Please, you have to believe us, Inuyasha did nothing to your parents." Alex's eyes narrowed. " Why should I believe you?" " Look we can't prove it. But Inuyasha wouldn't do something like that." Kagome said. " Perhaps the one responsible is Naraku." Miroku said. Alex's eyes went wide. 

" Naraku? How do you know that name?" she asked surprised. Then she heard her sister.

When the battle had begun Andy had been winning, but now the battle had changed and Inuyasha was winning. He had managed to take her sword away. " Damn!" Inuyasha smiled in triumph " Give up and I night just spare you." Andy smiled. " I'm not done with you just yet." she took of her sealing glove and pointed her hand at Inuyasha who was surprised when he saw the Air Rip. " What? How?" He yelled. He clung to a tree as the wind picked up. 

Alex didn't have enough time to stop her sister from unleashing their families curse. She ran forward and intercepted between the Air Rip and Inuyasha. Andy quickly sealed the Air Rip when her sister stepped into its path. " What did you do that for?" she asked. " We've been tricked! Naraku was behind all of this." Andy looked at her surprised. " He is?" she asked. " I believe an explanation is in order." Miroku said, eyes wide because of what he had just seen Andy do. " That was an Air Rip." Kagome said. " So?" Andy asked. " The only ones that have that are those of my family." " Or your descendants." Kagome said. They all stared at the twins in surprise. " You Miroku's descendants?" Sango asked. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by his robes. " In that case two of your descendants tried to kill me!" " That's hardly my fault." Miroku said, remembering the time when he had tried to get rid of Inuyasha by also using the Air Rip. " Besides my sister you must mean Annabel." Alex said, looking uneasily at Inuyasha. " She's your sister right?" Inuyasha asked. " Not exactly." Andy said, also looking uneasy. 

" Then who is she?" Kagome asked. " Well." Alex said. 


	4. Chapter 3: Origins and a Decision

Disclaimer: Once again Inu-Yasha and co. doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 3: Origins and a decision

" Perhaps we can discuss this inside." Kaede said, stepping forward. 

" Fine by me." Andy said. They walked into Kaede's home, and took a place in which to seat. Then they looked at the twins expectantly. 

Alex sighted, " I suppose I will be telling it?" she said, looking at her sister. Andy nodded, and laid back. Alex turned to the others. " Well you see it's mostly how we became Demon Hunters."

~Flashback~ 

Alex and Andy walked home from school, when they heard a scream. Curious and worried for whoever had screamed they ran on the direction the scream had come from.

When they got there they stopped in surprise. A man with a sword had just pierced something that looked like a cross between a viper and a woman. She screamed in pain, as she dissolved and turned to dust. The man had not noticed them, now he cleaned his sword put it back in its scabbard and walked away. " What was that?" Andy asked, when she was able to talk. " I'm not sure, but look." Alex pointed to what looked like a locket on the ground. Both girls ran forward and looked at the deep green locket. " Do you think it belonged to whatever that thing was?" Alex asked. Alex shrugged, " I'm not sure about that." Both girls reached for the locket, touching it at the same time. Big mistake. As soon as they touched it the locket started glowing, they tried to move their hands away from it but it was impossible. The light increased and the girls screamed when they felt something being sucked out of them. In a flash of light the locket disappeared, and both girls stumbled back. When the light finally cleared and they were able to look, they gasped in surprise. In front of them, stood a girl identical to them. She smiled as she examined herself. " This is very good, I'm free and I have a body." She looked at the girls. " Thanks to you." Both of them didn't like the sound or look of her face so they backed away. Then the man appeared again. He charged towards the new twin, but stopped when he saw them. He stood there confused, this was he's undoing. The demon appeared behind him, driving her hand through his stomach. Both girls screamed as the man fell to the floor dead. The demon looked up at them. " Now don't tell me you're scared? I am half and half of you, you know, if it wasn't for the fact that you touched the locket where I had been imprisoned I would never have been able to get out. Come join me, I'll make you rulers over those pitiful weak humans and even demons." Alex wiped her tears away and walked forward. The demon smiled, but it disappeared when Alex picked up the sword and slashed the demons stomach open. " You're evil, we would never join with someone like you." Alex said, as the demon fell to the ground. Both girls watched for a minute then turned away from the sight. There was a scream and the demon appeared before them healed, and very angry. She would have killed them that moment if it had not been for the fact that demon hunters suddenly surrounded them. The demon growled and jumped into the air. " I will not forget that! Human, you may call me Annabel, I will kill you for this." she disappeared into the sky. 

~End flashback~

" And since then she has been after us, only now it seems that she has a master." Alex finished. 

" So while you're hunting Inuyasha down she's trying to hunt you down." Kagome said. " Something like that." Andy said, " But at the moment we are more concerned with finding the demon who cursed our family, then we are with Annabel." " You said that you knew about Naraku, and you said that were descendents of the priest. And by the looks of his hand you are right. But how do you know about Naraku?" Alex asked them. 

" Let us say he set a trap for Inuyasha, He also has pieces of the Shikon shards." Miroku said. Andy frowned, and took something out of her backpack. " Do you mean something like this?" she asked. Inuyasha quickly made a grab for the shard. Andy jumped out of the way as Kagome shouted " Sit" Inuyasha went flat on the ground, causing a crater to appear around him. Andy looked down on him. " That looks like fun." she said. Kagome smiled. " Where did you find that chard?" Kagome asked. Andy looked at the shard. 

" It's been with our family for a long time." " Does this mean that we don't defeat Naraku?" Shippou asked. " Not necessarily." Alex said. " You can still change it, but if you are trying to get rid of Naraku, we'll help you." Andy said, " He'll pay for lying to us and killing our parents." " What about the shard?" Inuyasha said, getting up from where he had been lying. " What do you mean?" Andy asked, " We had it, its our were keeping it." " No you're not! I need that shard!" Inuyasha. " Inuyasha, they're coming with us, so it doesn't really matter." Kagome said, giving him a warning look. Inuyasha grudgingly stopped arguing. " Great, now I have to deal with two more wenches." he said, as he walked out. Someone knocked him of his feet and stood on his back. " Who are you calling a wench? Dog ears." Andy said, looking down at him. Inuyasha growled and tried to get her off him. " Andy, I think he's got the point." Alex said. She didn't want another fight to start just yet. Andy nodded and getting of his back. " Watch who you insult! I'm not going to pt up with them." Andy said, looking at Inuyasha. Anyone could cut the tension with a knife, as both stared at each other. Everyone watched in the background with sweat drops on their heads. Finally Kagome cleared her throat, and Inuyasha turned away from all of them jumping up on a tree. " I think we should get ready to leave." Kagome said. Everyone nodded and went back inside, with the exception of Inuyasha who sulked in the tree.


	5. Chapter 4: Ambush

Notes: Thank you for the reviews! And no the twins are not stronger than Inuyasha. Andy just got the best of him with Kagome's help. Look at chapter 1, it clearly states that Inuyasha was stronger than Andy cause she ended up needing to use the Air Rip.

Disclaimer: Same old drill, I don't own Inuyasha and co.

So don't sue.

Chapter 4: Ambush 

Alex looked around at the forest they were recently passing. ' Why do I fell like were being watched?' Andy had no such suspicions like her sister; she walked along with Kagome listening to the girl talk about how she had come involved in the whole shikon shard problem. " So the shards are spread every where and you have to find them." Andy asked, Kagome. Kagome nodded. " Must be very hard on your school work." Andy said.

" You have no idea." Kagome said, " But what about both of you? Don't you need to be in school too?" Andy smiled. " We get our training at headquarters. That includes education with a slight twist, its actually much more enjoyable than actual school cause instead of running around a track, we get to be inside a simulation room and test our skills against what ever program they load. The first level of training is easy, so is two through four, five starts getting much harder. I couldn't pass it for two months."

" Simulation? As fighting demons." Kagome asked. Andy nodded. " Yep, that's about it, they also move around a lot, we have to concentrate to be able to know when the images move, else we loose and have to start all over. Besides that we learn a lot about the weak spots of many demons." " Andy, stop giving away everything you know protocol." Alex said, looking back at her sister with an annoyed look on her face. Andy shrugged. " Who cares, we don't actually really ever follow protocol." Alex sighted as Andy got back to telling Kagome about their job. Alex looked around at the trees, and stopped. " You sense it too?" Alex looked at Inuyasha who had come to join her. Alex nodded. " It wasn't so obvious a couple of minutes ago, but now the feeling is getting really hard to ignore." 

Inuyasha put his hand to the hilt of Tetsusaiga. Alex gripped her staff. Now Miroku joined them, he also gripped his staff. Kagome came after him. Both Sango and Andy joined them last. " Keep on guard, there's something out there." Inuyasha said. Everyone nodded. Shippou hid inside Kagome's pack. Kagome prepared her bow and arrow.

They didn't have to wait long, an all to familiar voice drifted to them from the surrounding trees. " So you know I'm here." " Annabel, what do you want?" Alex yelled. 

" That should be easy to guess, I want the Shikon shards the miko holds, and yours too." " Get real!" Andy yelled. " You won't get them!" Annabel laughed. " I have back up this time sisters, you're not going to win this time." Andy growled in annoyance. " Don't call us sisters! Cause we are not!" " How very wrong you are." Annabel said, dryly. 

She stepped out of the shadows. " Time to settle the score." she said. Andy didn't wait, she charged forward. Annabel watched her until she was right in front of her. Then she disappeared, and appeared in back. She had not counted on Alex charging her at that moment. While she tried to evade Alex, Andy turned around and was able to slash her cheek. With a growl Annabel spaced herself from the twins. At that moment Miroku charged her, she evaded him only to be meet by Sango's weapon. She was send sprawling. Kagome fired her arrow; the arrow hit Annabel on the shoulder, making her wince but nothing more. Before she could make another move, she found herself face to face with Inuyasha. " This time I will get rid of you!" he yelled, swinging the Tetsusaiga towards where she was. Annabel cast her shield before the force of the sword hit her. The shield shattered because of the force, sending her sprawling. Inuyasha was about to make the final blow, when Annabel yelled, " Now!" Suddenly Alex was overwhelmed because of all the demon presences. She clutched her head, as she started becoming dizzy. 

Annabel laughed as the small group was completely surrounded by demons. " Now what?!!" Andy asked out loud. Inuyasha had retreated to the group; he stood in front of Kagome and held the Tetsusaiga ready. " Inuyasha, I hardly think even all of us we'll be able to hold all this demons at bay." Andy said, looking around. Inuyasha growled in response. " Well do you have any bright ideas?" he asked. " As a matter of fact I do. I can teleport us out of here, but I'm not sure how far since my sister doesn't look in the best of conditions and she's the one that acts as an energy source." " As long as we can get away from here I'm in." Alex said, trying to hold on to consciousness. Andy nodded. " Everyone hold hands." 

Annabel took the arrow from her shoulder and looked at the group that was now surrounded by demons.

" Now they will pay, this time I will have all of them destroyed and the shikon shards shall belong to my master." 

She walked forward; the demons parted making a path for her. But before she could reach the group, they glowed and disappeared. " No! I forgot she could do that! Curse her and the rest of them." she looked at the demons. " Find them! And when you do kill them!" 

They all bowed and disappeared. " They will not get away!" 

Andy sat on the ground taking deep breaths, they had teleported further than they had expected, but this had left her without much energy, she was verily able to keep awake. 

Her sister was worst off; she had fainted the moment they had appeared here. Andy supposed that the need to get away from so many demons busted her power even more then both of them had expected. Kagome sat beside her. " You don't look good." Inuyasha snorted, " Of course she isn't look at her, I can pricelessly smell her exhaustion." " Thanks for the complement." Andy said, dryly. " You better rest." kagome said, " Were save at the moment, we'll wake you up if something happens." Andy nodded and promptly fell asleep.

Shippou peeked out of Kagome's pack, and was surprised to see they were no longer where they had been. " What happened?" he asked, getting out of the pack. " Andy and Alex helped us escape." Miroku said, looking at Shippou. "Maybe you could have seen it yourself if you hadn't gone and hide." Inuyasha said, sparring a glance at the Kitsune. 

" Inuyasha, leave Shippou alone he couldn't have helped us if he tried." Inuyahsa snorted but turned away from Shippou.

Shippou ran to Kagome. " What are we going to do now?" he asked. " Were going to wait until Alex and Andy wake up, then we'll figure out our next move." Miroku said. " Who made you leader?" Inuyasha asked. " I was simply implying the obvious." Miroku said. " Its better we don't start fighting." Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha with the I'll-say it-if you- don't -stop look. Inuyasha turned away and jumped onto a tree. " Well that was easier than usual." Sango said. Kagome looked at Inuyasha before turning back to the others. " I'm sure they'll be hungry when they wake up, so lets start making lunch." 

The others nodded. 

************************************************************************

Annabel bowed before her master. " They escaped again, Master but I promise you this is the last time they will do so." The one to whom Annabel bowed looked at her from behind his desk. " You have said that many times, you would be dead now if you weren't my best warrior and creation." The man wore a blue business suit, his hair was jet black and fell to his shoulders in a ponytail, he had shocking green eyes and was tall and slim.

" But, I will keep you alive, I have made a plan to finally rid myself of those two. I'm quite surprised that Inuyasha is still alive. I made sure that the priestess Kikyo got rid of him for me, and as a bonus she got rid of herself. Perhaps I underestimated her. What did you say about a young girl that looks like Kikyo?" " Yes master, a girl of about fifteen accompanied Inuyasha and the rest of the group. She looked the image of Kikyo except that this one had shorter hair, and did not act like Kikyo for all that her skills were not bad in archery she was not as good as Kikyo herself." Annabel said. Naraku thought for a minute. " Yes, this is interesting indeed, I want the girl captured, the shikon shards that you say she has, I want them, the shard the twins carry I also want it, kill both when you have the shard. Now leave, I will call for you when my plan is ready to be put to action." 

" Yes Master." Annabel rose from her kneeling position and exited the office. 

When she had carried out her Master's plan she would be given her freedom, if those two had not harmed her so bad in their third encounter she would still have her freedom and would not be taking orders from Naraku. To the humans that worked for Naraku she was only his adoptive daughter. The mere thought was nauseating to her. For all that Naraku had become one of the richest man in this world and many thought she was lucky, she hated it all, she wanted out of it all, and she would have her freedom if it meant the lives of the twins and anyone else that Naraku wanted dead. She passed the secretary with a smile and entered the elevator. Just Naraku's scent made her want to throw up and this place was filled with his scent.


	6. Chapter 5: Let the games begin

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co., so don't sue.

Chapter 5: Let the Games begin 

Annabel waited patiently for her master to call her, knowing that once this was over she would be free. She smiled, and then she would kill Naraku with her own hands. He would pay for having enslaved her by tricking her. Curse him! He could slave anyone but her! She would make him wish that he'd never met her! 

The phone rang. Annabel forced herself to sound like an evident servant. She picked up the phone. " Yes?" " I see you have done as I told you too. Very good, get ready, come to my office immediately, I will show you my plan, and you will meet those who you will be working with." " Very well, Master." Annabel hangs up the phone. She took her took her sword and left the house. " The first person she would get rid of as soon as she got the chance would be the pitiful halfling, then she would take care of the other two. With them gone she knew it would be easy to get rid of the others. 

************************************************************************

Andy opened her eyes and sat up. " She's up!" Shippou said. The others walked to her. " How do you feel?" Kagome asked. Andy rubbed her head. " Like if I was just run over by a truck, but beside that not bad." " I would say something helpful, but I am afraid that I cannot since I do not know what a truck is." Miroku said, frowning. Andy smiled. " You just said something helpful. How's Alex?" she asked. " She hasn't woken up yet." Sango said. Andy looked over at her sister. " Next time I meet Annabel, I'm gonna make her pay for this." " Do not be to hasty when you do meet her again, things sometimes are not as easy as one thinks they are." Miroku said, he turned away from her and went to check on Alex. Sango and Kagome watched him go, with wide eyes. " When did he start acting like that?" Sango asked. " I think it was when he found out they were his descendants." Kagome said. " Well at least he found out about it before he asked them if they could bear his child." Sango said. Both Sango and Kagome started laughing at the thought. Andy looked at them with a puzzled expression. " Sorry but I think I missed the funny part somewhere along the way." She wasn't answered because both girls kept on laughing. Andy sighted, sometimes she couldn't even understand girls, which for her meant she had been doing this job for too long. ' I don't get paid enough for this.' she thought. ' Were some of the best agents the moron who calls himself our Boss, has and I have this nagging feeling others get paid more.' " I've never even had one lousy vacation," she said out loud. Both girls stopped laughing and looked at Andy, while somewhere on a tree branch Inuyasha snorted. Andy's voice went red. " Sorry I was thinking and it sort of slipped out." " She's up!" Shippou said from beside Alex. With help Andy made her way to where her sister now sat. " How you feeling?" Andy asked. 

" Not that bad actually, but I won't be running a marathon any time soon." Andy smiled. " I know how you feel, or at least a little, thanks for the help, but next time control your fear." Andy said. Alex shuddered but nodded. 

Inuyasha watched from his perch on a tree. He was sure that these girls would bring more trouble than he already had to deal with. ' At least they can fight.' he thought. ' Though its hard to believe that they are descendants from Miroku.' he shook his head. Hopefully this would keep Kagome here. 

" What do we do next?" Alex asked. " I think we should go back to our time and rest up, and remember we have to send a report to headquarters. Though I highly doubt they'll give us back up." Andy said. Kagome nodded. " That sounds like a good idea, that'll give me sometime to do some studying." Inuyasha fell from the tree. ' So much for keeping Kagome here.' he thought. He jumped to his feet. " What are talking about?! We should be hunting shikon shards! This is no time to take a break!" Andy rolled her eyes. " Look Dog-face, you may have no responsibilities but we do, unlike you we can't spend a long time here, we have to be seen living in our apartment, and we have to report to our superiors or we get in trouble! We won't be gone long, I just need a bed to sleep in and some aspirin to take away this headache, and then we'll come back." " No way!" Inuyasha said. " Sit." Kagome said. Inuyasha fell to the ground. " I really wish I could do that." Andy said, looking at Inuyasha. " It would come in handy when I feel like hurting some one." Andy said. " Sorry Dog-face, but you're out numbered." Inuyasha got up. " Don't call me that!" Andy looked at him with a blank expression. " Call you what?" she asked, pretending not to know. Inuyasha growled. Andy got up. " What? You want to start another fight?" she asked. " Feh!" Inuyahsa turned away from Andy. " You two can go, but Kagome stays." " Why not ask her?" Andy said. " I'm going, Inuyasha." Kagome said. " You just got back!" Inuyasha said. " So what? If she wants to go you can't stop her." Andy said, smirking. Inuyasha growled and put his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. Andy smiled mockingly. " Remember doggy-boy, that pretty sword of yours doesn't work on humans." " My name is Inuyasha and I don't need Tetsusaiga to defeat you!" " Is that a challenge?" Andy glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared back. Alex looked from one to the other. " It looks like they're at it again." " We should try and get as close to Kaede's village as possible." Miroku said. The others nodded, packed up and started moving away, while Andy and Inuyasha were still at the starring contest. Both stopped glaring at each other to look at the group that had moved quite some distance from them. " Aren't you forgetting some one?!" they both yelled, and then glared at each other again. Alex looked back at them. " If you don't hurry you'll be left behind." Both started running towards the group.

************************************************************************

Annabel knelt before Naraku listening to his plan. " And finally they will be helping you." Naraku said. Two demons appeared out of another room. Annabel looked at them. " Master, I highly doubt I will need help once I finish up the twins and Inuyasha." " They will be along, just in case." Naraku said, " Now repeat to me the plan." Annabel nodded. " I will send some of your servants to attack the group, making sure that the group is separated, especially the twins, so that they cannot use any of the techniques they use together. Then I will make sure Inuyasha is also parted from the rest of the group, As soon as he is alone I shall dispose of him, then I will use the binding spell on the twins, so that they will be bounded to you, lastly I will capture the girl that carries the shards and bring her to you." Naraku smiled. " That's right, now put the plan into action." " AS you wish." Annabel stood up and left the room, she was followed by the two demons.

************************************************************************

Molly listened as the phone rang for the hundred time that evening. She hung up the phone again. " Great! What did those two get into this time?" she sighted. This was the only part of her job she didn't like, reporting to Mr. Smith that some of his best's demon hunters were nowhere to be found. She had called all the others that knew the girls; she had called their apartment many times, and even tried calling them on their cell phone. From everything nothing had come out. " Well time to report." She got up with the paper work in hand, and knocked on the door. " Come in." Molly took a deep breath and opened the door. She walked up to the desk and put the papers on his desk. 

Mr. Smith was an elderly man, the kind that anyone would like to have as a grandfather, he had a kind face, his eyes were black and his hair had become whiter than the jet-black it had been in his younger days. He wore a black suit and always carried a walking stick with him. He smiled at her and started looking at the reports. Although he was not one too get angry, he was strict with his employees and made sure they knew all the rules. Everyone held him in high esteem and did their best at their jobs, always keeping to protocol. That is everyone but Andy and Alex, perhaps Alex would do as the others did, but under her sister's influence it was highly unlikely. Mr. Smith had assigned them different partners once, when he had gotten tired of the girls misadventures, that, he had learned, was a big mistake. The girl's new partners couldn't handle the twins, both balanced each other out, he had realized, and assigning them to a different partner was devastating. Alex was calm, shy, forgiving, believed in second chances, was easily fooled, liked to think things over, and preferred to keep a low profile. Andy was a hyper get out my way, kick down the doors and run in on your enemy, face danger head on, and don't care about the consequences, kind of person. 

On her first mission with her new partner she had left three gas stations in ruins, thankfully no one had been hurt, and had left an unfinished building in ruins, and that building had been a week from being completed, Andy's partner had, had to take two weeks to recover from that experience. 

Alex on the other hand had done nothing like that, but had ended up letting the demon go because he had said it had a wife and ten children.

Her partner had screamed from frustration and had, had to get anger management.

Mr. Smith had put them back together because his employees had begged him to do so. Not that he would have put them with different partners even if they hadn't asked. 

Molly nervously waited, as he finally came to the empty form that was suppose to be the twins report. He took a long deep breath and let it out. " Where is the twins report?" even after doing that his vice sounded strained. " I couldn't find them anywhere, I even called their cell phone and nothing." His hands started shaking. Molly couldn't tell if it was from anger or something else. He was after all their grandfather on the twin's mother's side. " Are you sure you called their new number?" she nodded, them realized he wasn't looking at her and said, " Yes sir, I'm sure." He put down the papers and rubbed his temples. " We'll wait another day, if by then they haven't called, send three teams to look for them, heaven knows what they've gotten themselves into." " Yes sir." Molly turned around and exited the room. " That wasn't so bad," she told herself, after closing the door. 

************************************************************************

Andy raced up the stair to her room, opened it and flopped down on her bed. 

" I get to sleep on a bed!" she said to herself. 

Alex closed the door behind her. After an argument between Inuyasha against Andy and Kagome, he had given them one day to get everything they needed and return. Of course Kagome had to sit Inuyasha at least twice to make him agree. 

She let her backpack fall on the ground and picked up the phone. Dialing up the number to their boss's office, she waited for someone to answer. 

Molly let the papers she had in her hand fly and ran to pick up the phone. " Please tell me its one of you." " If you're referring to either my sister or me, then yes its one of us." Alex said. Molly sighted in relief. " I need your report, now." Molly picked up her pen and started filling in the twins report.

************************************************************************

After an actual dinner, Kagome sat down at her desk to study. She couldn't believe she had been able to return to her time after spending so little time in the past. And now she had someone who she could actually talk to that knew about her situation. 

It wasn't half an hour later that she heard someone sit on her windowsill. Kagome turned around to find a scowling Inuyasha. " Now what?" she asked. " I have a bad feeling something going to happen." Kagome rolled her eyes. " Inuyasha, nothing's going to happen today." Inuyasha snorted and looked away. ' So much for my nice quiet time.' Kagome thought. 

Annabel watched from a distance so as not to be sensed by the girl or smelled out by the halfling. " Time to let the games begin." she watched as Inuyasha looked out into the night.

Inuyasha caught the scent of a demon. " I knew something was going to happen." At the same time Kagome sensed the demon. " Not now." she grumbled. " Stay here." he said, " And don't come running out this time." He jumped from his perch and ran out into the street. " Looking for me?" A ragged by said. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and looked at the demon. It was twice as big as Inuyasha was; it had five bright red eyes, and four arms. He also smelled of old blood. " I come for the Shikon shards, give them to me." " Over my dead body." Inuyasha said. The demon smiled, as much as one could smile with a row of sharp, blood stained, dirty teeth. " That can be arranged." 

************************************************************************

Andy and Alex sat in the kitchen eating their dinner when they heard an explosion. Both rushed to the window. " That was no accident." Andy said. A truck that seemed to have been carrying gasoline had crushed into another truck that was supposed to have been behind it. Gasoline started seeping from both trucks and cached fire. " So much for our nice quiet time." Andy said, as she pointed to the four laughing green demons at the side of the road. " Come on we have to stop this." Alex said. They quickly suited up and ran out of their apartment. As soon as the demons saw both of them, they ran different ways. " You go after those two, I'll go after the other two." Andy said. Alex nodded and they both split up. 

************************************************************************

Kagome listened to the sounds of fighting until she heard her mother scream. She opened the door and ran down stairs to the kitchen. Another demon was there. Her mother and Sota stood in a corner, while her grandfather lay on the floor unconscious. " You must be the one I'm to bring." " Kagome get out of here!" her mother yelled. Kagome backed away and ran out the door. She heard the demon laugh, and suddenly he was in front of her and in back of her at the same time. " Our mission is complete here, brothers." One of them said. The closest to Kagome grabbed her and put a hand over her mouth before she could scream. With a last laugh they disappeared. 

The demon Inuyasha had been fighting suddenly smiled and disappeared. " Something's not right here." he ran to Kagome's home, all he found was Kagome's family but she was gone.

Meanwhile as a shadowed figure jumped from tree to tree behind another figure running though the park, a duck raced her head from the sleep that had been disturbed by the sound of running feet. She got up and waddled towards the water, putting her neck under water she drank, the shadowed figure stepped close to the pond making a rock roll out of place and hit the duck who was send flying into the water, she quaked as she righted herself and got out of the pond, shaking herself she returned to her nest and her eggs. Shaking her head she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Strange Happenings

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Iuyasha and co. 

So don't sue

Chapter 6: Strange Happenings

Alex looked behind her. ' I have a feeling I'm being followed, but I can't sense anyone.' she shrugged and continued to run after the demons. She stopped when she realized they had disappeared. " Where did they go?" " They are no longer you're concern." Alex looked up to see Annabel. " You! I should have known you were behind this." Annabel smiled. " You misjudge me. I am not behind this, my Master is, and he wishes both of you as his servants." Alex growled. " Neither my sister or me would ever serve who ever your master is." Annabel smiled. " Yes I know that, and so does my Master, therefore he gave me something that will make you do his every bidding." She opened her arms and quickly threw something towards her. Alex verily managed to duck before what seemed to be a gold collar clasped itself around her neck. " You think tricks like those will work on us?!" Alex yelled. Annabel took a step backwards. She knew that although Alex was calm this certain sister could be very dangerous when angered. " It does not matter I will kill you now." she charged forward. Alex ducked Annabel's blows and parried others with her staff. " Whatever the outcome this ends now!" Annabel yelled. Alex jumped backwards, and frowned when she looked at Annabel. Alex had heard that the eyes were pools to the soul, what she saw now in Annabel's eyes was despair, some kind of anguished longing for something, what it was she could not tell. " If I can't win back my freedom I'll send you and your sister to hell with me!" Alex blocked another of Annabel's blows. " So that's it! You don't serve your master of your own free will do you? And the only way to get it back is to make us his slaves? What reason would he have of keeping his word? If he is who I think he is, believe me he will not keep it." 

Annabel stopped. Her hair fell over her eyes and gave her a feudal look. " I must take the chance." They stared at each other for sometime, when all of the sudden Annabel felt a sort of snapping of binds around her body. She felt the moment she was free. " How?" she asked. Alex felt something strange, as if a hole closed in her hand. 

************************************************************************

Inuyasha ran through the streets trying to find Kagome's scent, but couldn't find it. Instead he came face to face with Andy. " You!" they both exclaimed. They stared at each other in distaste. " This is not the time for this! Have you seen any demons pass by here?" she asked. Inuyasha shook his head. " I 'm looking for Kagome, she was abducted by some demons." Andy frowned. " This is starting to sound like if it was planned. Separate every one and take us out one by one, but my sister is alive I would know if it happened other wise." They stood quiet for a minute. " O.K so we both have our differences, but I think we should put them aside at the moment, if we want to find out what is happening around here." Andy said, somewhat with difficulty. " Fine that might be best, for now," he said, looking somewhere else. She took out her tracker from her pocket, and turned it on. " With this we can track Kagome down, I had a feeling we might need this before this mission was complete." Her eyes widened in surprise. " What is it?" Inuyasha asked. " Kagome's signal is coming from a building that belongs to a very powerful man, I've forgotten his name but I don't understand." " Which way?" Inuyasha asked. Andy pointed north. "That way." " Get on my back we'll get there faster." Andy hesitated, but finally did as she was bid. Inuyasha immediately took to the air, running as fast as he could. Andy looked around her. She had been so sure someone had been watching them. Dismissing it she looked at the radar. " Keep straight." Inuyasha nodded. A strange feeling came over her hand, but she quickly dismissed it, she had other things in mind. 

************************************************************************ 

Naraku looked at Kagome, who lay sprawled on the floor, his servants having had to knock her out. " Soon I will have what is rightfully mine." A sudden chill passed over the room. Naraku got to his feet quickly. " Who's there?" He called. " I am someone who should not be taken lightly now show yourself." There was a laugh and great winged creature stepped out. " I have come for you." He spread his wings and gave a chill cry. Naraku gave one cry and then they were both gone. 

Kagome woke up to find herself alone I a strange room.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: No the fic is far from over. I just decided to add a twist to the plot. 

A new bad guy makes his appearance in the next chapter. As well as others who were send to help out. 


	8. Chapter 7: Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for my original characters.

Chapter 7: Surprises

Alex and Annabel stared at each other for long while, unable to comprehend what just happened. "If you're free of Naraku's hold and I'm free of the Air Rip." Alex started. "Then that means someone has killed Naraku." Annabel finished. 

Annabel jumped up on a tree. "I don't have time for this now, but I will be back to settle the score." she jumped on a house roof and was gone.

"What's going on here?" Alex asked.

***********************************************************************

A duck slept peacefully her nest, when hearing something she opened one of her eye. In alarm of what was happening she opened both eyes and started quaking.

There was a hole in the small pond, and out of it a young man about seventeen, was flying out. He was dressed in a black uniform, he had a bandanna on his head, his eyes were orange and his hair was blue. He looked at the startled duck. "Sorry about that didn't mean to wake you up." he put a gloved hand over the duck, and a blue light emanated from it. When the light was gone the duck once more slept peacefully. The Allen looked at the hole in the water. Another young man, this one looking at least nineteen, appeared out of the hole. He was wearing the same uniform that the first boy was wearing, on his side he carried a sword, he was blond his hair dropping to his shoulders made into a pony tail, and he had green eyes. James hovered a few feet over the ground. Both looked at the hole, and not long after a boy of twenty and another one of seventeen appeared. Like the first two they wore the same uniforms, with a sword on their side. The oldest had brown hair and purple eyes. The one that had followed him had green hair and black eyes. The last person to come out of the hole was a young girl of seventeen. Unlike the boy's she was wearing the uniform that both Alex and Andy wore. Her red hair dropped to her shoulders, and she had gray eyes. She stepped on the ground, and the hole disappeared from sight. "Are you sure this is the right place?" she asked the boys. They looked at the oldest, David. "Yes I'm sure. Those two are around here somewhere." The green hair boy sighted. "Those two seems to always be causing trouble." "I can't believe that's all you have to say about them, Kyle, after all Alex did spoil your first demon capture." Kyle tensed, and Mayling smiled. "I tough so." she said. "I don't think this is the time for it, Maylin, remember what were here for." David said. Maylin rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know. There seems to be a disturbance in the balance of good and evil, the main energy source is coming from this place, where coincidently the twins are, so we have been send as back up, or more like insurance." David grinned. "Couldn't have said it better my self. Now let's go find them." They started moving when they hear running, keeping to the shadows of the trees they waited to see whom it was. 

************************************************************************

Alex had tried to follow Annabel, but hadn't had much success at it, so she had given up. 

Sensing a demon presence she turned around, and backed up a few paces. In front of her stood some kind of demon new to her. It had way to long legs and arms, and beady frog like eyes. Its skin was also that of a frog, and its actual body was as small as a five year old, yet it towered at least six feet over her. Alex unsheathed her sword. The creature hissed and turned into a giant snake. "Wh..what are you?" she asked, voice shaking. "It does not matter," it said in a hissing voice. "What matters is that you are taken to him, as a bargaining tool with the Demon Hunters." "If..if you're talking about Naraku.." The creature hissed a sort of laugh. "Naraku was a weakling, he is gone, and my Master comes in his stead. He twice as strong as Naraku was, and he will destroy all those who dare to hunt us. He will also have the shikon jewel and that will make him stronger." "Not on my watch he isn't" Alex said, and ran forward. With procession of much practice she sliced the head of the demon, and landed where she had stood before. "That was way to easy." "Indeed it was." the head hissed. Its body started growing another head, while it head started growing another body. Alex dropped her sword and backed away, tripping over a rock. "Now you will face two of us, do not think about slicing us in half we will only multiply." it hissed. Alex's face paled as the two monsters advanced towards her. "Get out of my way!" she shouted. Taking out her hidden knives she threw them at the monsters who hissed in pain. Then getting up she ran passed them, picking up her sword and running towards the park. -Andy! Where are you? I'm in big trouble at the moment- she mentally yelled at her sister. -I can't get there right now, Kagome has been kidnapped and where following her signal to a building, you're going to have to manage until we can get there- Andy replied. Alex swallowed and nodded her head, letting go of the connection. 'She better hurry up before those things catch me.' she looked back and saw the snakes making their way towards her with speed. "Snakes I hate them." she speeded up. 

************************************************************************

Maylin looked at her radar. "Hey Alex's signal is coming this way." she said. The boys looked from her to the running figure. "What the!" they all said in unison as they saw two giant snakes closing in on Alex. "Looks like she's going to need our help." David said. The others nodded and took out their weapons. 

Alex looked back. 'Their gaining to fast.' biting her lip she stopped running and turned around, getting her sword ready. "If I'm going to die, I'm going down fighting not running away!" The snakes hissed. "Wise choice." they said. Alex charged forward, but someone picked her up and jumped into a tree while others took her place in front of the snakes. The shadowed figure deposited her in the tree and joined the others. 'Can't say I'm not happy someone came, but who are they.' she thought. 

************************************************************************

Inuyasha jumped on the roof of the building. Andy got of and started running toward the roof door. With a kick she brought it down and hurried inside. Inuyasha followed her. She followed Kagome's signal to an office in the last floor, to her relief, she knocked once, but this time it was Inuyasha who kicked down the door and went inside. Kagome looked a both of them. "You found me!" she said running up to them. "What happened?" Andy asked. "I'm not sure, I was knocked out by the demons that brought me here, but when I woke up this place was empty." Andy looked around. "It seems to easy but I don't have time my sister is in trouble." "Then what are we waiting for?" Inuyasha said. 

Andy didn't answer instead she ran out of the office, followed by Kagome and Inuyasha. They ran up to the ceiling and Inuyasha carried both of them down. "Where do we head too?" he asked. "To the park, she should be there." Inuyasha nodded. 

**********************************************************************

"Alright now you're going to have to fight us." David said. The snake hissed. "More food for me." Both charged at the humans. David jumped and sliced one of them in half, while James did the same to the other one. "No you idiots! They'll just multiply if you do that!" Alex yelled down at them. All of them looked up at her and down at the Snakes who were starting to become more again. "Now she tells us!" they all said. "She could show a little more gratitude then calling us idiots." James said. "Take that up with her later." Maylin said, "We have worry about this things first." 

The three arrivals looked on as the strangers dodged and fought the snakes. "Hey I know them, what are they doing here this is my sister and my territory not theirs." She said. Inuyasha landed behind the others. "Alright step aside I'll take care of this. Kagome does it have a shikon shard in it." Kagome looked at the demons. "Yea the right one has right under its neck." "Stand back all of you!"  
Inuyasha yelled. "What's a demon doing helping us, and what is a human and Andy doing with him?" Allen asked. "Never mind let him take care of this if he can." David said, running aside. The others followed his lead. Inuyasha grinned, "Now watch this." He ran forward with Tetsusaiga ready. Before he even got close to the demon he swung tetsusaiga and the force sliced the demon with the shikon shard in it in half. The shikon shard fell to the ground and both demons toppled and dissolved. Kagome ran forward and picked up the jewel shard. 

Andy stared with wide eyes and open mouth. "What did you just do?" she asked Inuyasha. "It's the Tetsusaiga's special attack," Kagome said, "That attack can kill hundreds of demons in one swing." "And why may I ask did you not use it when we were surrounded by demons?" she asked, in a calm voice. "I was testing you." Inuyasha simply replied. Andy cracked her knuckles. "So you were testing us huh?" Kagome backed up as Andy charged Inuyasha. "I'll give testing you flea bitten idiot!" she shouted. "What did you call me?!" Inuyasha yelled. "You heard me doggy-boy!" Inuyasha growled and started fighting back. Alex jumped down from the tree. Now recognizing the others she looked at them, entirely ignoring the fight. "What are you guys doing here? This isn't your territory," she said. "We were send here as back up, it seems something is unbalancing the scales between good and evil, more to the point there seems to be more evil going around than good." Allen said. "As you've seen we have plenty of help, nothing we can't handle." Alex said. All of them looked at Andy and Inuyasha who were now in a battle of words, and sweat dropped. "Uh, I think we'll stick around for now. But why are you working with a half demon anyways. You two are know for hating demons, Wether half or full blooded." James said. Alex shrugged. "We made an exception with him, when we found out that we were tricked, by our parents real killer, into to destroying him." "So now you're working with him, or at least trying too." David said, looking at Andy and Inuyasha. Alex smiled. "Yup that's about it." "So when do they stop fighting?" James asked. Andy put her sword away, and turned to go, Kagome followed her. The others looked at each other and followed both girls. 

Inuyasha and Andy stopped fighting when they saw they had been left behind. "They keep doing that! It's all your fault doggy-boy." Andy said, running to catch up with the others. "What did you call me?" Inuyasha asked, running after Andy. Andy kept repeating the same phrase until Alex told her to be quiet. 


End file.
